The Transformers
This is a reboot of the original Transformers series with new characters from the other show. Autobots Primes *Prima (Patrick Stewart): The leader of the Primes after Primon was appointed the Warrior of Light & wielded the Star Saber. He transforms into a Yellow Cybertronian Spacecraft. His voice pattern is based off Charles Xavier a.k.a. Professor X from the X-Men franchise. *Vector Prime (Peter Capaldi): The master of time & space, which he could manipulate through his Blades of Time. He transforms into a Yellow/Grey/Maroon/Green/Tan/White/Black Cybertronian Spacecraft like his Cybertron counterpart. His voice pattern is based off the 12th Doctor from Doctor Who. *Alpha Trion (George Takei): Holder of the Quill, which he uses to record the past, present, and future of Cybertron in the Covenant of Primus in his role as recordskeeper of the Primes. He was also the bearer of the Matrix of Leadership before Sentinel, Zeta or Nova were made into Primes. He transforms into a Purple/Blue/Red/White Cybertronian Spacecraft/Marmon HDT-AC 86 Semi-Truck/Mechanical Lion. He's based off John Stephenson's portrayal. *Solus Prime (Jamie King): The master artificer, the first female Cybertronian & creator of many of the Primes' weapons through use of her incredible Forge. She transforms into a Purple/Grey Cybertronian Pickup Truck/Mil Mi-26 Heavy Transport Helicopter. *Nexus Prime (Mark Edward Fishbarch/Markiplier): The first & greatest combiner that was granted the ability to divide himself into separate forms by his Enigma of Combination. Unpredictable, fascinated by change & a lighthearted prankster. He splits into 5 Brown/Red vehicles: a Cybertronian Truck, a Cybertronian Sports Car, a Cybertronian Fighter Jet, a Cybertronian Helicopter & a Cybertronian Tank. *Alchemist Prime (J.K. Simmons): A Prime & co-founder of Cybertronian civilization with Alpha Trion who was a student of the elemental structure of the natural world, aided in this by his Lenses, which allowed him to see further & deeper than anyone, in both material & spiritual senses. He transforms into a Freightliner M2 106 Tanker Truck. His voice pattern is based off Stanford "Grunkle Ford" Pines from Gravity Falls. *Onyx Prime (James Earl Jones): The first beast-form Cybertronian, a primitive & spiritual being able to view other times, places, souls & even the afterlife through his three-faced Triptych Mask. He transforms into a Brown/Black/Gold Mechanical 3-Headed Dragon. *Micronus Prime (Adrian Padsar): The conscience of the Thirteen & the first Mini-Con, able to link up with & enhance the power of his siblings through the use of his Chimera Stone. He transforms into a Green/White Cybertronian Car/Data Disc. His voice mode resembles Tony Stark a.k.a. Iron Man. *Amalgamous Prime (John de Lancie): The joker of the Thirteen and the first Shifter, unpredictable & easygoing. He was first Cybertronian with the ability of transformation, granted him by his Transformation cog, which became the basis for the cogs in all subsequent Transformer life. He transforms into a Brown/Silver/Gold F-14 Tomcat Fighter Jet. His voice pattern is based off Discord from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *Infinitus/Sentinel Prime (Infinitus: David Kaye; Sentinel: Josh Brolin): A noble, but bigoted Prime & Optimus' father figure who used to Infinitus & loves his home planet with his entire Spark & will do anything, even go to extremes, to protect it. He later revealed that he made a deal with Megatron to revive Cybertron using Earth’s humans as a slave work force, but it turns out that Primus manipulated him into doing that, having been taken advantage of. He transforms into a Yellow/Red/Black/Blue/Orange Kenworth K100 Cab-Over Truck. His voice pattern, as Sentinel, is based off Thanos from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *Zeta Prime (Gary Oldman): A Prime who took on the thankless job of heading the Autobot forces in the wake of Decepticon conflicts. However, he was suspected to have a hidden agenda & it's not just because he looks evil as being frustrated with the growing Decepticon rebellion, he found a vamparc ribbon in the ruins of an Iacon laboratory & outfitted his troops with it. Unfortunately, the weapon came with a high-energy cost, which he was more than happy to draw from the citizens of Earth themselves. He transforms into a Blue/Gold/Orange/Red Mercedes Benz Electric Semi-Truck. *Nova Prime (Jeffrey Dean Morgan): The former leader of the Autobots who’s an expansionist & a supremacist, believing that Transformers were the greatest among all life forms & that they should bring their glory to the myriad of lesser races throughout the universe until Unicron corrupted him & made him into a power-hungry tyrant who ends up betraying the Autobots & his own ideals of trying to colonize a planet without harming any life. He was sent into the Dead Universe by the other Primes when they found out about his corruption, until Shockwave freed him after he tricked him into trying to harvest the dimension’s cosmic energy. He transforms into a White/Black/Purple/Blue Oshkosh Heavy Medium Tactical Truck with an experimental laser attachment. His voice pattern is based off Negan from The Walking Dead. Team Prime * Optimus Prime (Bryan Cranston): Formerly known as Orion Pax became brave, noble, chivalrous, compassionate & calm leader of the Autobots with strong morality of honor & righteous. He transform into a Red/Blue/Black/Silver/Yellow/Purple/White/Green/Tan 2018 International ProStar Conventional Sleeper Truck. His voice pattern is based off Walter White from Breaking Bad. * Arcee (Kira Buckland): A brave & serious yet calm, gentle & protective female Ninjabot from Caminus with trauma of her losses that became Optimus's right-hand woman. She transforms into a Blue/Pink/White/Black/Silver/Orange 2017 Porsche 718 Cayman Sports Car. Her voice pattern is based off YoRHa No.2 Type B/2B from NieR:Automata. * Bumblebee (Adam McArthur): A young & sensitive but courageous, selfless, dedicated& loyal Autobot Scout. He can be sensitive when it involved of his ability being doubted. He transforms into a Yellow/Black/Red/Green/Silver/Blue/White 2019 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 Sports Car. His voice pattern is based off Marco Diaz from Star vs. the Forces of Evil. * Bulkhead (Larry Bundy Jr.): The strong & mighty yet clumsy & not intelligent former Wrecker who's Team Prime's muscle for his dedication, loyalty & soft spot for little children & creatures. He transforms into a Dark Green/Dark Grey/Orange/Yellow/Black/White/Blue Mercedes Benz Actros Heavy Utility Truck/CH-47 Chinook Twin-Rotor Helicopter. * Ratchet (Hugh Laurie): A grouchy yet caring & loyal Autobot possessed a medical skills for repairing & nursing his patients as Team Prime's Medic & also 1 of Optimus' old friends. He transforms into a White/Red/Yellow/Green/Black/Tan Ford F550 Armored Ambulance. His voice pattern is based off Dr. Gregory House from House. * Cliffjumper (Sean Schemmel): Arcee’s partner who has a tendency of going all Leeroy Jenkins on enemies, though he has a hard time trusting others. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Yellow/Black/Brown/Purple 2019 Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat Muscle Car. His voice pattern is based off Adult Goku from the Dragon Ball franchise. * Wheeljack (Keith Silverstein): A reckless yet courageous, strong & determined former Wrecker who preferred to go solo & deal the situation by combats & explosive grenades. He transforms into a White/Green/Red/Blue/Black/Yellow Dodge Ran 4500 Heavy Duty Tow Truck. His voice pattern is based off Torbjörn Lindholm from Overwatch. * Smokescreen (Jason Ritter): An impulsive & inexperience young comic relief Autobot who has proven himself with bravery, resourcefulness, loyalty & willing to disobey orders to save his comrades. He transforms into a White/Blue/Red/Yellow/Orange Ford Fusion Race Car. His voice pattern is based off Mason "Dipper" Pines from Gravity Falls. * Ironhide (John Bernthal): A strong & hardened loyal warrior with dedication but also stubbornness & short-tempered, is 1 of Optimus' friends & lieutenants, & Team Prime's Weapon Specialist. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Black/Blue/Orange/White/Green International CXT Pickup Truck. His voice pattern is based off Francis "Frank" Castle from the Marvel Netflixverse. * Jazz (Andre Meadows/Black Nerd): A groovy & cool-typed yet open-minded Autobot is 1 of Optimus' lieutenants & old friends. He’s known for having cool shades, enjoying music & dancing & improvising situation. He transforms into a White/Blue/Silver/Red/Black/Yellow/Green/Orange 2018 Porsche 718 Boxster Sports Car. He's based off Scatman Crothers' portrayal. * Sideswipe (Stephen Amell): Autobot Swordsman & Bumblebee's best friend. Confident, brave, loyal, skilled & swift soldier who often question his leader's decision, unless reasons are given. He transforms into a Red/Silver/White/Green/Black/Blue/Yellow Lamborghini Huracán Sports Car. His voice pattern is based off Oliver “Ollie” Jonas Queen from the Arrowverse. * Elita-1 (Nicole Oliver): Optimus' former love-interest & Arcee's elder sister from Caminus who’s brave & serious, but calm & patient & even possesses cunning & resourcefulness as leader. She transforms into a Dark Pink/White/Purple/Yellow/Brown/Red/Black Sukhoi Su-35 Fighter Jet/Renault Radiance Semi-Trailer Truck. Her voice pattern is based off Princess/Principal Celestia from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & the Equestria Girls franchise. * Chromia (Colleen Clinkenbeard): Ironhide's love interest & Arcee's youngest sister from Caminus. Unlike her sisters, she’s a tomboyish, brave & strong warrior who doesn't like running away from the fight. She transforms into a Dark Blue/Khaki/White/Black/Crimson Navistar Defense Tactical Pickup Truck. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Erza Scarlet from the Fairy Tail franchise, having long hair & wearing earrings, armor, a skirt & boots with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for underwater missions or relaxing after an intense battle. Additional Autobots * Autotroopers (various): The Autobots’ foot soldiers & Autobot counterparts of the Vehicons that transform into either Red/Blue/Silver Ducati 848 Motorcycles, Spyker C12 Zagato Sports Cars, F-16 Fighting Falcon Fighter Jets, Bell 407 Police Helicopters, Lenco Ballistic Engineered Armored Response Counter Attack Trucks, M1A2 Abrams Tanks & Motor Life Boats. * Wreck-Gar (Weird Al Yankovic): An unusual yet reliable & friendly Junkion leader who loves scavenging & collecting junks for his entertainment & amusement. He transforms into a Brown/Orange/Grey/Blue/Black/Purple/Yellow/Green/White Waste Management Dump Truck. He’s based off Eric Idle’s portrayal. * Skids & Mudflap (Jim Parsons & Johnny Galecki): A pair of brave & loyal theoreticians who can be absent-minded at times & transform into 2017 Toyota Prius Concept Cars with Skids' colors being Blue/Black/Green, while Mudflap's colors being Black/Orange/Yellow. Skids’ voice pattern is based off Sheldon Lee Cooper from The Big Bang Theory, while Mudflap’s is based off Leonard Hofstadter also from The Big Bang Theory. * Wheelie (Adam DeVine): A little perverted yet friendly, brave & loyal trickster & survivalist. He transforms into a Blue/Orange/Grey GIO Italia 500w Electric Scooter. He’s based off Frank Welker’s portrayal. * Jolt (Freddie Highmore): Ratchet's gentle & patient assistant who enjoyed assisting his mentor in treating patients. Though he doesn't like fighting, he’s brave & determined to protect them. He transforms into a Red/Silver/Purple/Blue 2018 Chevrolet Volt/Mil Mi-17 Helicopter. His voice pattern is based off Dr. Shaun Murphy from The Good Doctor. * Brains (Kristen Schaal): An intelligent Mini-Con & Wheelie's partner from Caminus with a big mouth of taunting, which often got herself into a trouble. She also loves hacking & collecting information for her allies to use. She transforms into a Blue/Grey/Black GIO Italia 500w Electric Scooter. Her voice pattern is based off Mabel Pines from Gravity Falls & her robot mode resembles an older Mabel, having long hair & wearing a metal hairband, a dress shirt, a mini-skirt & sneakers with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for underwater missions & relaxing after intense battles. * Perceptor (David Tennant): An intelligent & dedicated Autobot, who has strong passion & interest for science & researches. He dislikes using his equipment & technologies for war. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Black/Yellow/Blue/Orange/White/Teal SmarTruck III. His voice pattern is based off the 10th Doctor from Doctor Who. * Hound (Bear Grylls): A former Wrecker who’s armed with many heavy artillery against his enemies. Although he’s brave & tough, he’s also a caring & selfless warrior. He transforms into a Green/Black/Gold/Tan/White 2018 USSV Rhino GX SUV. He’s based off Ken Sansom’s portrayal. * Drift (Gaku Space): A noble and brave samurai who joined Decepticons but defected to Autobots & fights & defends the innocent with honor & humble. He transforms into a White/Red/Orange/Black/Blue/Gold 2018 Honda Accord Sports Car/Sikorsky S-97 Raider Helicopter. His voice pattern is based off Genji Shimada from Overwatch. * Crosshairs (Matthew Mercer): Another former Wrecker who loves parachuting in midair & attacking his targets. Although he’s a selfish jerk, he’s willing to assist his allies against the enemies. He transforms into a Green/Tan/Black/Red/Blue/Brown/White 2019 Chevrolet Corvette C7 ZR1 Sports Car. His voice pattern is based off Jesse McCree from Overwatch. * Omega Supreme (Fred Tatasciore): A brave, intelligent & loyal Cybertronian guardian of Iacon who obeys the order, without question & willing to assist his allies. He transforms into a Gold/Silver/Red/Blue/Black Cybertronian Mothership called the Ark/Cybertronian Heavy Battle Tank/Cybertronian Submarine. He’s based off Jack Angel’s portrayal. * Metroplex (Michael Dorn): A strong, loyal & self-sacrificing Cybertronian Titan who talked with Windblade before he was summoned & transforms into a White/Grey/Black/Blue/Red Cybertronian Mothership called the Xantium/Bagger 288 Bucket-Wheel Excavator/Nimitz class Aircraft Carrier. He’s based off Bud Davis’ portrayal. * Knights of Cybertron (Frank Welker, Dee Bradley Baker, John DiMaggio, Kevin Michael Richardson, David Kaye, Phil LaMarr): A brave, honorable & loyal group of 12 Knights who served under the Thirteen as both generals & guardians of Cybertron. They all transform into Silver Mechanical Dragons. * Primus (Ian McKellan): The Grey/White being responsible for creating the Transformers who manipulated Sentinel, Zeta & Solus into rebuilding him, making him no better than Unicron & transforms into Cybertron. His voice pattern is based off Eric Lensherr a.k.a. Magneto from the X-Men film franchise. Throttlebots A group of Cybertronians who lived in Velocitron & known for driving & accelerating in speed. They'd prefer on the ground than in air especially their vehicles have to be fast, light & swift. * Override (Cara Theobold): The very confident yet determined & quick-witted Leader of Velocitron & Throttlebots & Sideswipe's love-interest from Caminus who enjoys challenges & racing. She transforms into a White/Red/Blue 2018 Mercedes-AMG GT Sports Car. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Lena Oxton a.k.a. Tracer from Overwatch, having short, spiky hair & wearing a metal bomber jacket & form-fitting leggings with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid for underwater missions or relaxing after intense battles or races & running shoes. * Blurr (Grant Gustin): Override's second-in-command who's an Autobot intelligence agent who’s the fastest Transformer on Velocitron. He transforms into a Light Blue/White/Purple/Dark Blue/Yellow/Orange/Black/Silver Ferrari FXX-K Track Day Car. His voice pattern is based off Bartholomew “Barry” Henry Allen from the Arrowverse. * Rodimus (Ben Schwartz): A brave & heroic hotshot Cybertronian, but has a reckless & impatient attitude, trying to prove he's awesome. He transforms into a Red/Orange/Yellow/Gray/Black/Purple 2018 Ford GT Supercar. His voice pattern is based off Clyde Oberholt from House of Lies. * Mirage (Charlie Cox): A stealthy & cunning, but impatient Cybertronian Spy who possesses a sharp marksmanship skill & invisibility. e transforms into a Blue/White/Red/Yellow/Black 2018 Ferrari 488 Pista Sports Car. His voice pattern is based off Matthew “Matt” Murdock a.k.a. Daredevil from the Marvel Netflixverse. * Cogman (Matthew Patrick/MatPat): A loyal, calm & patient yet short-tempered & sociopathic gentleman & butler to Override who knew about the Knights of Cybertron. He can be very overprotective & sensitive of private space especially involving her. He transforms into a Grey/Black Aston Martin DB11 Sports Car. Furies A group of female warriors from Caminus, a planet where Arcee, Elita-1, Chromia, Brains & Override come from, who fight for honor & defends the weak & innocents from the oppressive military. * Mistress of Flames (Tabitha St. Germain): A noble yet spiritual & firm leader of Furies who wants nothing more than bringing peace to her home & justice to her enemies. She transforms into a Sandy White/Beige/Red/Yellow Tesla Semi-Truck. Her voice pattern is based off Princess/Vice Principal Luna & Nightmare Moon from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & the Equestria Girls franchise. * Beta (Britt McKillip): Mistress' spiritual yet calm & patient Second-in-Command who once helped Alpha Trion out, also doesn't believe in violence & acts as the Mother & Teacher to the Furies. She transforms into a Green/Seafoam Green 2018 Bugatti Chiron Sports Car. Her voice pattern is based off Princess/Principal Cadence from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & the Equestria Girls franchise. * Victorion (Odette Annable): A peaceful yet loyal & noble Combiner who’s the guardian of Caminus & her people. Unlike any combiner, she remained intact for a long time due to her having Enigma of Combination, though she did eventually split into her components. Her voice pattern is based off Samantha Arias a.k.a. Reign from Supergirl (2015). ** Pyra Magna (Calista Flockhart): The leader of the Torchbearers, a group of Furies who were guarding the Enigma of Combination & the Mistress of Flames’ bodyguard who excels at making the hard choices & transforming challenges that would break others into advantages. She transforms into a Teal/Red/White Iveco Magirus Dragon 6X6 Fire Truck/Head & Torso. Her voice pattern is based off Catherine Jane "Cat" Grant from Supergirl (2015). ** Skyburst (Caity Lotz): Pyra's second-in-command who’s a warrior because she must be & transforms into a Teal/Red/White Eurocopter EC725 Caracal Helicopter/Right Arm. Her voice pattern is based off Sara Lance a.k.a. White Canary from the Arrowverse. ** Stormclash (Melissa Benoist): Stormclash’s more violent but caring partner & transforms into a Teal/Red/White Eurocopter EC725 Caracal Helicopter/Left Arm. Her voice pattern is based off Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers a.k.a. Supergirl from the Arrowverse. ** Dust Up (Candice Patton): Torchbearer Racer who has trouble acting with moderation & was a blogger before the Great War. She transforms into a Teal/Red/White Noble M600 Supercar/Right Leg. Her voice pattern is based off Iris West-Allen from the Arrowverse. ** Jumpstream (Emily Beckett Rickards): Dust Up’s sister & partner willing to sacrifice herself for her if need be. She transforms into a Teal/Red/White 2018 McLaren 720S Sports Car/Left Leg. Her voice pattern is based off Felicity Smoak-Queen a.k.a. Overwatch from the Arrowverse. ** Rust Dust (Jessica Parker Kennedy): The Torchbearer Scout who's got hair-trigger reflexes that send her racing off at the merest possibility of an enemy. She transforms into a Teal/Red/White Honda DN-01 Motorcycle/Chestplate. Her voice pattern is based off Nora West-Allen a.k.a. XS from the Arrowverse. * Windblade (Gwendoline Yeo): Optimus' valiant, dutiful & full of conviction new love-interest who’s a young Transformer who puts duty & truth first even when both are difficult, but her claim to fame is her rare talent for communicating with dormant Titans for which she bears the title of Cityspeaker. She transforms into a Black/Red/White/Blue/Yellow/Silver Boeing V-22 Osprey Helicopter. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Shinigami from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012), having long hair & wearing a witch hat & cape, a halter top, a mini-skirt, see-through leggings & black stiletto heels with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath with them peeking out for underwater missions & relaxing after intense or long battles. * Moondancer (Liliana Mumy): A young & beautiful yet smart & adventurous Cybertronian & Bumblebee's love-interest who wants nothing more to help her people. She transforms into a Green/White/Purple Boutique Truck. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Leni Loud from The Loud House, having long hair & wearing a dress shirt, a tight croptop, a mini-skirt & sneakers with a sir-long with a bikini top/bra hybrid underneath & bikini bottoms/panties hybrid for underwater missions or relaxing after intense battles. * Novastar (Kelly Metzger): A tomboyish girl who loves fighting her enemies with fists & fire, but also has suspicions on her enemies & even allies due to her dedication & loyalty to her leader. She transforms into a Red/Orange/Grey Fire Chief Chevrolet Suburban SUV. Her voice pattern is based off Spitfire from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. * Nautica (Milana Vayntrub): A chipper, upbeat, peppy & sometimes a bit socially clueless quantum mechanic gifted to the point of possibly being an outlier who has studied more subjects than you can shake a stick at, from literature to cartography to moral philosophy. She transforms into a Purple/Yellow/Blue Virginia-class Submarine. Her voice pattern is based off Doreen Green a.k.a. Squirrel Girl. * Sari Sumdac (Charlet Chung): A Cityspeaker who was a protoform that resembled a human girl after coming into contact with human DNA & befriended Lily & Lola before she was taken by the Torchbearers & was transformed into her true form after talking with Metroplex where she now stays with the Furies. Besides her human form, she transforms into a Beige/Orange/Blue 2019 Toyota 86 Sports Car/F-14 Tomcat Fighter Jet. Her voice pattern is based off Hana Song a.k.a. D.Va from Overwatch. In her human form, she has red hair with a low ponytail & 2 small twin-tails & wears an orange blouse, knee-high stockings & trainers with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for underneath missions or relaxing in her human form. Wreckers An Autobot Black Ops who handled on dangerous missions & terrains. They also likes big guns & explosive grenades. * Ultra Magnus (Jon Hamm): A strict & discipline 'by-book' officer with bravery, strategize & dedication as 1 of Optimus' lieutenants, General of the Elite Guard & Wrecker Commander. He transforms into a White/Blue/Red/Black/Khaki/Green/Orange Tracthomas 8x8 Semi-Truck. His voice pattern is based off Donald Francis "Don" Draper from Mad Men. * Springer (Christopher Sabat): Wrecker Second-in-Command who’s known as both a straightforward & hotheaded warrior for never backing down from the fight & transforms into a Green/Yellow/Grey/Orange AVX TX Fly-Drive Vehicle. His voice pattern is based off Adult Vegeta from the Dragon Ball franchise. * Kup (Mark Hamill): A brave, noble, wise, old & respectable veteran Cybertronian Warrior who doesn't care of his age or like being called 'old timer'. He transforms into a Light Blue/Green/Grey/Black/Khaki T-98 KOMBAT Armored Car. His voice pattern is based off Walks a.k.a. Skips from Regular Show. * Leadfoot (Joe Vargas/Angry Joe): A Wrecker who loves shooting & blowing his enemies up & transforms into a Red/Yellow/Blue Weaponized Juan Pablo Montoya NASCAR #42 Target Chevrolet Impala Race Car. * Roadbuster (Jason David Frank): Though badass, he’s the smartest & rational warrior among the team & transforms into a Green/White/Orange Weaponized Dale Earnhardt, Jr. NASCAR #88 AMP Energy/National Guard Chevrolet Impala Race Car. His voice pattern is based off Tommy Oliver from the Power Rangers franchise. * Topspin (John Cena): A Wrecker who relies on muscles & brute strength in battles & transforms into a White/Blue/Gunmetal Gray/Black/Orange Weaponized Jimmie Johnson NASCAR #48 Lowe's/Kobalt Chevrolet Impala Race Car. * Warpath (Darin de Paul): The brave & hotheaded Wrecker Artillery Specialist who enjoys shooting & explosions & transforms into a Red/Grey/Black/Brown Green Merkava Mk 1 Tank. His voice pattern is based off Reinhardt Wilhelm from Overwatch. * Seaspray (Jennifer Paz): The toughest member of the Wreckers who was trapped into the Laurentian Abyss by Dreadwing before reawakened & escaped & relies on water-like weaponry to fight her enemies. She transforms into a White/Blue/Yellow CB90-class Fast Assault Craft. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Lapis Lazuli from Steven Universe, having short hair & can conjure a pair of wings made out of water to travel through easier & allows her to fly & wearing a backless croptop resembling the top of a dresskini, a flowing skirt with leggings underneath & a sports bra bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath all of it for when she goes swimming or engaging in underwater combat since she uses her skirt as a towel to dry herself off after relaxing in any body of water after an intense battle. * Impactor (Fred Tatasciore): A Wrecker who uses an earth-like weaponry to fight his enemies & transforms into an Orange/Purple Fennek. His voice pattern is based off Jack Morrison a.k.a. Soldier 76 from Overwatch. * Rotorstorm (D.B. Sweeney): A Wrecker who uses wind-like weaponry to fight his enemies & transforms into a Blue/White/Red Mil Mi-28 Helicopter. His voice pattern is based off Aang from The Legend of Korra. * Pyro (Eli Stone): Rotorstorm's partner who used fire-like weaponry to fight his enemies & transforms into a Red/Yellow/Blue Carmichael Cobra Airport Crash Fire Truck. His voice pattern is based off The Cartoon Hero. * Ruination (Big Show): The combined form of 5 of the Wreckers. ** Ironfist (Mick Wingert): The leader of the 5 Wreckers that form Ruination who hasn't messed around with Cosmic Rust, but may have engineered some other instruments of destruction. He transforms into a Beige/Green/Yellow/Blue/Red Anti-Nuke Interceptor Truck/Head & Torso. His voice pattern is based off Vincent "Vince" Sobel a.k.a. Vigilante from Arrow. ** Armorhide (Richard Epcar): Sub-Wrecker Second-in-Command who favors active aggression over elaborate planning. He transforms into a Tan/Brown/Black/White/Yellow Leopard Tank/Left Leg. His voice pattern is based off Raiden from the Mortal Kombat franchise. ** Rollbar (Tom Choi): Sub-Wrecker Scout whose neither very strong nor very fast, but he's got heart & a vast arsenal of corny, macho cliches to pepper his speech. He transforms into a Gold/Red/Green/Orange/Grey/Blue/Yellow/White/Black/Purple Jeep Wrangler/Right Leg. His voice pattern is based off Liu Kang from the Mortal Kombat franchise. ** Whirl (Nolan North): Roadbuster's partner who's the most visible Wrecker. He delights in his showmanship, but even though the audience rarely does, he doesn't mind; the act isn't for the audience, after all. He transforms into a Blue/Orange AH-1 Cobra Helicopter/Left Arm. His voice pattern is based off Wade Wilson a.k.a. Deadpool. ** Movor (Bryce Papenbrook): The hardheaded, strong-willed, passionate & impulsive Sub-Wrecker Warrior with a strong determination to protect mankind, but also has a marked lack of self-restraint that often led him into trouble, causing his friends to worry over him. He transforms into a Grey/Black/Orange Northrop F-20 Tigershark Fighter Jet/Right Arm. His voice pattern is based off Eren Jaeger from Attack on Titan. Dinobots They are the strongest & most powerful team Autobots ever had & were formerly known as the Lightning Strike Coalition Force. * Volcanius (Dee Bradley Baker): The combined form of the Dinobots who relies on animal instinct, though Optimus can command him. ** Grimlock (Vic Mignogna): A powerful, brave & strong but stubborn, tempered & less intelligent leader of the Dinobots. While he desired fight till death, he’s protective of allies. He transforms into a Bronze/Silver/Green/Black/Yellow/Purple/Blue/Gold/Turquoise Mechanical Tyrannosaurus Rex/Head & Upper Torso. His voice pattern is based off Broly from the Dragon Ball franchise. ** Slug (Patrick Warburton): Though rough & tough, he’s calmer & patient especially acts as both Grimlock’s advisor & second-in-command in making good decision who transforms into a Purple/Red/Silver/Yellow/Black Mechanical Triceratops/Left Leg. He's based off Neil Ross' portrayal. ** Strafe (Sean William McLoughlin/Jacksepticeye): Grimlock's confident, reliable & loyal advisor & aerial support for combats, scouting & delivering goods who transforms into a Grey/Yellow/Red/Black/Blue/Jade/Bronze Mechanical Pteranodon/Right Arm. ** Snarl (Mikey Way): A dedicated & brave soldier who wants nothing more but to end of violence while enjoying the scenery of sunset & moonlight rising. He transforms into a Green/Yellow/Silver/Red/Orange/Blue Mechanical Stegosaurus/Right Leg. He’s based off Hal Rayle’s portrayal. ** Sludge (Phelan Porteous/Phelous): The Dinobot Logistician & Medic who transforms into a Grey/Red/Yellow Mechanical Apatosaurus/Left Leg. He’s based off Frank Welker’s portrayal. ** Scorn (Trina Nishimura): Dinobot Demolition Specialist who, while not as strong & powerful, has a calmer demeanor & loves smashing anything & enemies. She transforms into a Crimson/Grey/Yellow/Black Mechanical Spinosaurus/Lower Torso. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Mikasa Ackerman from Attack on Titan, having short hair & wearing a short metal jacket, a shirt, a sash around the waist covering her hips, pants & knee-high leather boots with a sports bra bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for underwater missions or relaxing after an intense battle. ** Slash (Finn Jones): Dinobot Assassin who can cut down his target without getting detected or hunt down his next victim with ease. He transforms into a Teal/Yellow/Grey/Red Mechanical Utahraptor/Chestplate. His voice pattern is based off Danny Rand a.k.a. Iron Fist from the Marvel Netflixverse. Aerialbots A team of 5 Autobots who specialize on flying & spaceships on air & space. * Decepticons Nemesis Crew/Team Imperious * Motormaster: Blackout: Barricade: Frenzy: Demolishor: Devastator: Brawl: Breakdown: Additional Decepticons *Vehicons (Various): Megatron's Foot Soldiers who transform into Purple/Green/Black Triumph Tiger 110 Motorcycles, Lamborghini Reventon Sports Cars, Follan Gnat Fighter Jets, RAH-66 Comanche Helicopters, Russian Main Battle Tank Prototypes, M1126 Stryker Infantry Assault Vehicles & Fast Attack Crafts. *Underbite (Kane): A Decepticon who's extraordinarily proud of his strength, which increases as he consumes more metal. To him, everything is a workout, all in the goal of pumping up & bulking out. He transforms into a Purple/Black/Red 2019 Ford Ranger Pickup Truck. *Megatronus Prime/The Fallen (Mark Hamill): The warrior of darkness & Prima's opposite number whose role as the necessary counterbalance set him apart from his fellow Primes. His artifact was the Requiem Blaster, created for him by Solus; this act began a doomed romance between the two that led to his turning on his brothers. He transforms into a Black/Red/Silver/Purple/Teal/Orange Tupolev Tu-160 Stealth Bomber/PL-01 Concept Tank. *Quillfire (Alex Hirsch): A Decepticon Anarchist who has a bit on calling out some propaganda speeches & putting up some propaganda on Decepticon superiority, but, like Lugnut, gets mocked about it even by the other Decepticons. He transforms into a Brown Spiked Car based the ones used by the Buzzards from Mad Max Fury Road. His voice pattern is based off Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls. *Springload (Roger Craig Smith): A Decepticon who continually obsesses over the mythical Cybertronian city of Doradus, dreaming of discovering the ancient city so that he can lay claim to its myriad riches & its legendary fountain of Energon occasionally on the wrong time much to the annoyance of his superiors. He transforms into a Green/Blue Ford Ranger T6 Pickup Truck. His voice pattern is based off Ezio Auditore da Firenze from the Assassin's Creed franchise. *Thunderhoof (Vincent D'Onofrio): A Decepticon who was 1 of the most infamous crime bosses on Cybertron & transforms into a Blue/Black 2019 Maserati Quattroporten Sports Car. His voice pattern is based off Wilson Fisk a.k.a. Kingpin from Daredevil (2015). *Liege Maximo (Peter Dinklage): The Founder of the Decepticons, a natural counterforce to Prima & 1 of the traitorous members of the Primes. Though his artifact was notionally the toxin-loaded Liegian Darts, his real skill was his ability to talk others into his way of thinking—a black art that ultimately caused the downfall of the Thirteen. He transforms into a Green/Red/Yellow Mikoyan MiG-35 Fighter Jet. His voice pattern is based off Jamie Lannister from Game of Thrones. *Unicron (Benedict Cumberbatch): A Cybertronian God of Destruction who wants nothing but destruction of his nemesis & bringing both chaos and destruction to the world. He's responsible for creating both Dark Energon & the Dark Spark to counteract his nemesis' ability & regain his full power as well. He gave Liege the idea to manipulate the Primes & corrupted Nova to help his true goal, which to consume & annihilate all of creation, all possible realms of existence, until it’s nothing but an infinite void of nothingness at the center of which he shall sleep forever more, his tasks complete. He transforms into an Orange/White/Brown/Purple/Black/Lime Cybertronian Planet with a pair of mandibles. His voice pattern is based off Smaug from The Hobbit trilogy & Dormammu from Doctor Strange (2017). Quintessons An alien race who served Quintessa as loyal judges, prosecutors and executioners. Their duty is to ensure the total control of the universe including Cybertron to obey her alone only. They are known to be manipulative & deceiving Cybertronian Head with five-faces & squid's tentacles-like especially they were good at deception & strategies. However, they're easily be beaten & defeated in physical battles as their weakness. * Quintus Prime (Matt Smith): A daydreamer & perfectionist whose drive to express his ideas led him to become a scientist. His artifact was the Emberstone, which gave him the ability to create life; Quintessa & the Quintessons were among his creations. He transforms into an Orange/Yellow/Brown Cybertronian Spacecraft. His voice pattern is based off the 11th Doctor from Doctor Who. * Quintessa (Kathleen Barr): A powerful sorceress & first Female Cybertronian to be created by Quintus. Though she's calm & patient yet generous & charming female Transformer; she's manipulative, deceiving & cunning, ruthless & genocidal psychopath sorceress in twisting & turning words of truth & lies to either confusing or persuading her enemies to fulfill her desires & ambitions. She has three forms: a Cybertronian Mode (Brain), Titan Mode (Body) & Planet Mode (Alternative Form). Her voice pattern is based off Queen Chrysalis from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. * Klementia (Corey Burton): Both cold & calculated judge & scientist, he's responsible of creating & bringing life to either Infenocons or brainwashing dead Cybertronians to be servants to Quintessa. * Vashik (Roger Craig Smith): He is ruthless and cruel prosecutor and interrogator in getting information or making his prisoners to submit to Quintessa's will. * Rexian (Gideon Emery): A cold & violent executioner who executed his prisoners & enemies without showing remorse & mercy to them. His voice pattern is based off Deucalion from Teen Wolf. * Utha (Tom Hiddleston): A trickster, diplomat & negotiator, who mastered of illusions & tricks to lure his enemies to false sense. His voice pattern is based off Loki from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Infernocons: A group of demonically Cybertronians served as her elite soldiers. They have no alternate forms but they can combined together as 1. Each six members combined into 1 Infernocus. * Balliffs: A group of demonic & monstrous demon warriors, who served as Royal Guards to Judges & Quintessa. * Beasticons: A group of monstrous Cybertronians served as Quintessons' foot soldiers & minions. Humans Despite that there are human characters in the show, none of the humans in this show ally themselves with the Transformers, although the Autobots do save humans at some points, though the battles have caused humans to become an endangered species. *Transmutate/Lily Mason/Autobot X (Sabrina Carpenter): A smart, confident & savvy woman that attends MIT, admires the Transformers & wishes she could meet 1 in person, likes to repair machines & creates crazy & wild inventions. She sometimes thinks she's a Transformer herself. She even had a wet dream of discovering the Transformers & becoming 1 herself, which did come true thanks to Sari, allowing to switch between both forms. Besides her human form, she transforms into a Black/White/Blue/Yellow/Orange/Green 2019 BMW i8 Luxury Car. In her human form, she has long dirty blonde hair, A-cup breasts & wears a black leather jacket, a pink croptop that ends at her navel & a white pilated mini-skirt with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid when she swims in water & relaxing after a long day & grey platform boots. *Lola Moss/Circuit Breaker (Dove Cameron): Lily’s roommate & best friend from MIT who acts as a big sister for Lily & tries to keep her out of trouble. She ended up mutating into a Transformer herself after being captured by Meltdown. Besides her human form, she transforms into a Blue 2018 Lexus LC Coupe Car. In her human form, she has shoulder-length blonde hair, B-cup breasts & wears a black leather jacket, an orange croptop & a blue pencil skirt with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for she swims in water & relaxing after a long day, fishnets & high heels. *Stewart Jefferson (Lucas Till): A very smart & responsible guy who also attends at MIT, trying to impress all girls & works on motorcycles & cars. He befriends Lily & Lola after discovering they have a piece of Cybertronian technology that the Transformers are looking for. He has short brown hair & wears a tan undershirt, blue cargo pants & brown sneakers. *Cade “Sparkplug” Witwicky (Brandon Routh): An inventor who builds robots for money until he discovered the Transformers where he gets hired by Silas only to help humanity stop the Transformers, only to discover their side of the story & has a change of heart. He has blonde hair & wears a t-shirt, blue jeans & brown shoes. His voice pattern is based off Ray Palmer a.k.a. The Atom from the Arrowverse. *William Fowler (Ernie Hudson): A government agent in Unit: E & former US Army Ranger who encounters the Transformers several times in the series & fights Attinger later. He has short black hair & wears a government official uniform. Human Villains *Harold Attinger (Andrew Lincoln): A corrupt government agent who’s the nefarious founder of the Transformer Response Force. He wears a business suit. His voice pattern is based off Rick Grimes from The Walking Dead. **Col. Leland Bishop/Silas (Stephen Lang): A member of the Special Operations branch of the US Military but went rogue after being discharged for building Project: Damocles, a satellite-based laser weapon system & went on to found & lead Attinger’s forces into carry out his other ideas of weaponry under the stage-name Silas. He has a buzz-cut & wears a TRF suit. *Meltdown (Peter Stormare): A biotechnology engineer who attempts to replace robots on the Detroit police department with humans with bio-amplification tech. He soon developed acidic powers after augmenting Bumblebee's hydraulic fluid with his steroids in his research to find a means to penetrate Transformium alloys, accidentally breathing in the vapors when the now-acidic liquid spills over his lab. He could melt through practically through practically anything, while donning an anti-melting suit to control his abilities. Category:Transformers Category:Brady Gliwa's Ideas Category:Transformers series Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series